


A fleeting taste of freedom

by hchannibloom (bleepin_ufo)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #EatTheRare Fest, F/M, Post-Apocalyptic, Smut, Tentacles, hannibloom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleepin_ufo/pseuds/hchannibloom
Summary: In a post-apocalyptic world, Hannibal and Alana are left alone. They decide to take a few precious moments of freedom.





	A fleeting taste of freedom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaddyHughes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyHughes/gifts).



> From a prompt by @LegoHannibal. Partly inspired by The Handmaid's Tale I guess.

It was a hot summer, the haze of pollution trapping the sun's heat and making even Alana and Hannibal's underground hideout suffocating. 

Alana wore only a threadbare singlet and the tailored trousers she'd been wearing when the war had started. She leaned against the cool stone wall of the aquarium, staring into the empty tank, long cleaned of its residents by starving survivors. 

Hannibal paced the length of the room, looking as scruffy as Alana had ever seen him. He not only had a beard, but his dress shirt was torn and stained, sleeves rolled up to the elbow. His beige pants were rumpled, feet bare. 

“It's so hot.” Alana moaned, fanning herself with her hand “Surely we can go outside for a few hours, get some air.”

“No.” Hannibal replied firmly “It isn't safe. The last time we went out we lost Will.” I can't lose you too. He thought. 

It was true that now they only had one another. Margot and Morgan had been captured and lost in an airstrike. Will had been shot, and even Hannibal's deft skills couldn't save him. 

That had been months ago, and his corpse had fed them for a long time. In his absence, Hannibal and Alana had grown closer again, seeking comfort in one another in the knowledge that life could end at any time. 

Alana got up, moving to Hannibal and resting her head against his chest. She closed her eyes, ignoring the heat as she drew strength from the embrace. 

“Please, Hannibal.” Alana was almost in tears.

He frowned, stroking his fingers through her short, tangled hair. “Alright, but only for an hour.”

Alana picked up her revolver, the one Will had given her, and Hannibal a machete. They climbed warily from the viewing area into the light, such as it was. 

Above the hideout was a deep tank. Alana took in a deep breath of air, coughing at the pollution. 

Then she began to undress. First she popped the button on her trousers, fixing Hannibal with a seductive glare. Then she slipped them over her hips, tufts of hair poking through the holes in her panties. 

“Alana.” Hannibal warned as she approached him, setting aside his weapon and placing his hands on her hips. 

“I'm tired of doing it on a blanket in that dingy cave. I want to feel alive again.”

Hannibal wanted to tell her it wasn't safe, that they couldn't let their guard down even for a few minutes, but his hands moved of their own accord, lifting the hem of her tank top and pulling it over her head. 

She was like a beacon, a thing of beauty in a world that had become unspeakably ugly to him. 

Alana sighed as the wind caressed her naked breasts. She felt free in a way that she hadn't in a year or more. She pulled Hannibal down by his hair, kissing him hard. 

He picked her up, setting her down by the edge of the tank and hurriedly stripping away his own clothes. He tugged her panties off and pushed her into the tank. 

Alana laughed heartily as she emerged from the water. Seconds later Hannibal dove in beside her, his hands settling on the curves of her breast and ass as he backed her against the edge. 

She shivered with anticipation, her small hand closing over Hannibal's erection as she pulled him into another kiss. 

Suddenly, Alana felt Hannibal's fingers snake inside of her, moving with a litheness she didn't know he was capable of. She rolled her hips against his hand, head falling back. 

“Don't stop.” She breathed against his neck. 

Hannibal looked at her quizzically “I'm not doing anything.” 

Alana barely registered his words. “What?”

Hannibal slipped his fingers along Alana’s inner thigh until they brushed something foreign. A tentacle. He bit back a chuckle. 

Alana felt something begin to suck at her clit, but Hannibal's head remained above water. Whatever he was doing felt amazing. She cried his name as she came, breathless, only then realising both his hands gripped her shoulders. 

“What was that?” she asked, wrapping her legs around Hannibal's waist. 

“One of our friends from the deep. An octopus, I think.” He chuckled. 

“Oh.” Alana blushed. “I guess I've done stranger things, knowing you.”

They both chuckled, then Hannibal peeled the tentacles from Alana's body. Once they were free, he pressed her hard against the wall of the tank. His cock slipped through her silky slit, seeking permission. 

“Hannibal.” The edge of need in Alana’s voice was clear; one of Hannibal's favourite things about her was her insatiable appetite for the sensual. It had become especially pronounced in their dangerous existence. 

He didn't deny her, pushing up into her cunt with a growl. Hannibal set a merciless pace, mindful every minute spent outside was dangerous, but more than that needing to find passionate release in his lover. He looked feral, water sloshing around their bodies, Alana crooning against him. 

Her teeth sank into his shoulder to smother her cry of release, and the pain sent Hannibal tumbling over the edge. 

He grabbed Alana by the hair, baring her neck and biting it possessively. Then he kissed her hungrily, savouring the breeze and water, such a rare pleasure. 

Eventually they climbed boneless from the water, gathering their clothes, casting one last glance at the orange sky before they retreated to their dark, stuffy hideaway.


End file.
